


A mordiscos

by KiraH69



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Upir, Werewolves, Wolf Peter, Xenophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman queda fascinado al ver cómo su amigo Peter se transforma en un lobo. Sin darse cuenta se adentra en el bosque y se topa con aquella hermosa criatura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mordiscos

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se sitúa tras la primera transformación de Peter que presencia Roman junto a la caravana.

—Roman—le llamó con su suave voz la Sra. Lynda. Pero Roman no la escuchó, aún seguía mirando con los ojos totalmente abiertos los restos de carne que habían quedado en el suelo—, Roman, vamos dentro, te prepararé algo.

—N-no... Creo que... daré un paseo para despejarme—le dijo con la voz algo temblorosa sin volverse a mirarla.

Echó a andar, con paso vacilante y errático, sin hacer caso de lo que seguía diciendo Lynda. Sus pies se arrastraban por entre las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo del bosque. Sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro, aturdidos, como si no comprendieran lo que veían. En sus pupilas seguía grabada aquella imagen. El enorme lobo negro de ojos amarillos. Su transformación había resultado casi traumática, ver caer sus ojos y sus dientes, despellejar cada palmo de piel y surgir aquel morro alargado de lo que había sido el rostro de su amigo. Sin embargo parecía haber dejado ya de lado esa parte y ahora solo pensaba en el resultado, aquel lobo que le miraba con una inteligencia humana. Lo tenía delante de sí. ¡Sí, estaba ahí! Ya no era solo el recuerdo grabado en su mente, lo tenía delante. Sin darse cuenta había caminado adentrándose en el bosque y se había topado de nuevo con él. Ahora sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo, paralizado como una estatua.

La criatura lo miraba a unos pocos metros. Tenía la cabeza gacha, pero con una pose tranquila, ni amenazante ni a la defensiva. Le miraba. Aquellos ojos amarillos le miraban. Era Peter quien le miraba a través de ellos y Roman podía sentirlo. Era una mirada inteligente, no la de cualquier animal salvaje.

—Peter...—susurró, y las orejas del lobo entre el espeso pelaje se agitaron en un tic.

Roman dio un paso hacia delante, algo inquieto –más por no saber qué sucedería a continuación que por miedo–. La criatura no se movió así que siguió caminando hacia ella, muy lentamente. Sus ojos seguían abiertos como platos y su boca formaba casi una perfecta O. Respiraba agitada e inconstantemente. Estaba tan nervioso que incluso sus manos se sacudían. Pero definitivamente no tenía miedo. Solo sentía una abrumadora fascinación por aquel ser, por su amigo Peter.

Cuando llegó hasta el animal, que no se había movido ni un milímetro, se arrodilló frente a él y extendió lentamente una mano temblorosa. No se atrevía a tocarle, no sabía por qué. Sentía que era un espejismo que se desvanecería en cuanto lo tocara. Y ante su inseguridad, fue Peter quien movió su cabeza y tocó su mano con su hocico. Roman sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo y tomó una intensa bocanada de aire, como si se ahogara. Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Acarició su largo hocico suavemente, su mandíbula inferior, su nariz y sus carrillos. Observaba la sangre que rodeaba su boca, sangre de su propia carne que había devorado. Sintió ese deseo tan conocido surgir dentro de su pecho, recorrer sus venas y quemar en su garganta. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la sangre del morro del animal, con los ojos entornados. La cola del lobo se sacudió pero no se apartó.

—Ah... Peter...—jadeó Roman, mientras envolvía ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del animal. Su lengua siguió lamiendo la sangre, tan deliciosa.

Peter lo observaba atentamente. Aquella expresión de deseo en su rostro que no había visto antes le hacía sentir inquieto. ¿Era solo por la sangre? ¿Era solo su naturaleza upir? Pero esos pensamientos poco a poco fueron apagándose en su mente. Sus instintos predominaban en él en aquel estado, y Roman los estaba provocando aún más.

Un suave gruñido brotó de su garganta en advertencia hacia su amigo, la única advertencia –que fue completamente ignorada– antes de lanzarse sobre él. Sus garras empujaron repentinamente sus hombros contra el suelo y se quedó sobre él, mirándolo tan de cerca que sus rostros casi se rozaban. Roman tenía sus ojos grises muy abiertos, fijos en los del animal. Le había sorprendido aquel asalto y le sorprendía también la increíble fuerza que ejercía sobre él, pero seguía sin tener miedo. Solo estaba fascinado. Quería sentir más de cerca aquel cuerpo animal con mente humana, quería conocerlo, investigarlo, pero sin usar los fríos y crueles métodos de un científico. Estaba tan centrado en la criatura que no se daba cuenta de su propia condición. Respiraba pesadamente, casi jadeando; su cuerpo estaba inusualmente caliente y sus manos sufrían ligeros temblores mientras acariciaban aquel denso pelaje.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tentador?_ , pensó Peter.

Sabía que iba a lamentar aquello, sabía que lo estropearía todo, que todo terminaría, pero su cuerpo lobuno no hacía caso de nada de eso. Sacó la punta de su lengua y lamió los gruesos labios de Roman –siempre le habían gustado aquellos labios–. Este, para su sorpresa, abrió de inmediato su boca y sacó su lengua. Lamió y chupó aquella lengua tan grande y tan caliente, mientras se abrazaba de nuevo a su cuello.

_¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!_ , cuando aquel pensamiento racional pasó por la mente de Peter, ahogada en sus instintos animales, intentó apartarse de Roman, dando un potente gruñido. Pero Roman se aferró con fuerza a él y no pudo soltarse por temor a hacerle daño.

—No, Peter...—le pidió desesperado, con una intensa y húmeda mirada—. No te vayas...

Realmente no sabía, no entendía en ese momento a dónde les llevaba aquello. Realmente ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Pero sabía que no quería que aquella maravillosa criatura desapareciera entre los árboles y lo dejara solo. No le importaba que le gruñera con aquellos potentes colmillos asomando, incluso durante un instante pensó que aunque le devorara estaría bien.

¿Y qué podía hacer Peter ante semejante petición? Nunca había visto aquella expresión en él, y ya no pudo contenerse. Abrió sus mandíbulas y con sus colmillos delanteros abrió la camisa negra al tiempo que la camiseta interior, dejando ambas hechas casi jirones. Roman se sobresaltó pero no retrocedió. Observó un ligero corte que había hecho uno de los colmillos en el centro de su pecho, era muy superficial y apenas sangraba.

_Tenía que haber sido más profundo,_ pensó Roman.

Deslizó sus dedos por las pocas gotas de sangre que resbalaban por su pecho y se los llevó a la boca, mirando provocativo –sin percatarse de ello– al lobo. Cayó de nuevo sobre la mullida capa de hojas, con las garras del animal sobre sus hombros. La gran lengua de la bestia lamió su pecho de abajo a arriba, pasando por encima de la herida, y Roman no pudo reprimir un gemido. ¿Aquella era su voz? No se lo había parecido, se había vuelto aguda y realmente lasciva. Pero no le importaba, y a Peter le gustó.

Siguió lamiendo lentamente su pálido pecho, tan delgado y caliente, agitado, dejando que su nariz húmeda lo acariciara también. Y aquel cuello, tan blanco y esbelto. Sentía el deseo de dejar una roja marca en él –siempre lo había deseado–, pero si lo intentaba sin duda le mataría. Con aquella enorme boca no podía ser lo preciso ni lo intenso que quería, pero Roman parecía estar disfrutándolo. Sentía sus manos aferrándose al pelaje de su lomo y por mucho que apretara los carnosos labios, no podía contener sus gemidos.

Y es que el calor del aliento contra su piel, aquella humedad, hacían que Roman se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, a punto de derretirse. Cuando sintió la lengua del lobo lamer su entrepierna por encima de los pantalones, sus espalda se arqueó y un grito de sorpresa se ahogó en su garganta.

—Pe-peter...—jadeó, mirando hacia abajo.

El lobo le devolvió la mirada, y no necesitó más para hacerle entender lo que quería. Roman, a pesar de una leve sensación de vergüenza que ruborizaba sus mejillas, desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó junto a su ropa interior. Su miembro –tan blanco como el resto de su cuerpo, a excepción del rosado glande– estaba erecto, incluso goteando ya. Nunca había sentido sus bolas tan calientes. Quiso ocultarlo cerrando sus largas piernas, pero las garras del lobo empujaron sus muslos hasta separarlos por completo. Roman no podía incorporarse del todo, se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos porque quería verlo aunque le diera vergüenza.

_Qué sexy,_ pensó Peter, observando el pálido cuerpo.

Se inclinó sobre él, hasta que su nariz casi rozó la erección, e inspiró profundamente, llenando con aquel fuerte olor sus fosas nasales. La saliva rezumó en su boca. Era el olor de otro hombre, de un upir, y aun así ¿por qué le resultaba tan irresistible? Qué importaba, ahora solo quería saborearlo. Sacó la legua y recorrió el miembro de Roman desde la base hasta la punta. Las caderas del joven se sacudieron y cayó hacia atrás, sin poder controlar los deliciosos escalofríos que le producían aquellas caricias húmedas. Cada vez que Peter le lamía, sus caderas se movían pidiendo más. Lamió también sus bolas y sus muslos, y los gemidos de Roman comenzaban a oírse más allá de los árboles que los rodeaban. Cuando sintió la lengua en su trasero, hundió los dedos en la tierra y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Pero siguió sin detener al lobo. Quería gritar “no”, de forma casi instintiva, pero tenía miedo a que realmente se detuviera si lo decía, así que se esforzó por mantener sus labios sellados.

Peter había humedecido ya aquel lugar, hasta el punto en que su saliva goteaba por sus nalgas y su raja –una sensación muy extraña–. Era todo lo que podía hacer para prepararle con aquel cuerpo lobuno. Pero sabía que a Roman no le importaría el dolor, o incluso un poco de sangre. Avanzó sobre él, hasta que su hocico llegó a la altura del rostro de Roman. De inmediato Roman lo acarició y lo besó apasionadamente, jadeando ansioso. Apretó entre sus dedos los gruesos cabellos cuando sintió algo presionar contra su entrada. Bajó la mirada y vio el miembro del animal saliendo de entre su pelaje, completamente duro, con aquella extraña forma. El lobo no se movía, solo observaba la reacción de Roman, preparado para apartarse –por mucho que eso le pesara– si se espantaba ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero Roman le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Era una expresión de felicidad, de pasión, de emoción y de nerviosismo, y quizás de algunas otras emociones que era incapaz de descifrar, pero lo importante era que le estaba dando permiso para continuar.

El lobo movió sus caderas y le penetró lentamente pero sin detenerse. Oh, era tan estrecho, tan apretado, que apenas lograba contenerse. Quería penetrarlo de una sola embestida y rasgar su interior. Y ver su sangre brotar. Quería hacerle gritar y llorar. Y que le rogara por más. Quería devorarlo en todos los sentidos que pudiera tener aquella palabra. Eran unos deseos oscuros, aterradores para él mismo, que dormían dentro de aquella forma bestial. Y debían seguir dormidos. Lamió el rostro de Roman, que se contraía en una expresión de dolor.

Roman lo abrazó y enterró el rostro en su peludo cuello. Era una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Le estaba abriendo, penetrando en sus entrañas vírgenes, haciéndole descubrir unas partes de sí mismo y unas sensaciones que desconocía. Aquella bestia estaba siendo tan jodidamente amable que le daban ganas de gritar de desesperación. Quería más. Deseaba que lo hiciera de forma brutal. Se sacudió debajo de aquel enorme cuerpo y levantó sus caderas, penetrándose de golpe. Soltó un intenso gemido que resonó entre los árboles. Ya estaba completamente dentro. Suspiró aliviado y soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Tan... bueno... Estoy como una puta cabra por gustarme esto, ¿verdad, Peter?—preguntó riendo, acariciando su melena.

El lobo lo miró, respirando con fuerza, y en respuesta lamió sus labios a modo de beso. Sin esperar más comenzó a moverse. Aquel interior cálido lo apretaba, lo succionaba como si no quisiera dejarlo salir. Y las paredes de Roman eran tan suaves y acogedoras que realmente no quería salir. Sentía el miembro erecto frotar contra su vientre con cada estocada. Los jadeos se mezclaban con gemidos en una melodía de lo más dulce para sus orejas puntiagudas. Su rostro se transformaba en expresiones de placer y dicha que no había conocido antes. Y el olor, ¡oh!, aquel olor tan delicioso. Lo había olido todos los días desde que lo conocía, pero nunca de forma tan intensa, nunca lo había disfrutado tanto. No recordaba haber percibido ningún olor mejor que aquel. El olor de Roman, con un ligero toque a cigarrillos. Su mente estaba llena de Roman, Roman, Roman. Y aun así quería más de él.

El cuerpo sudoroso de Roman se sacudió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió cómo su interior se llenaba con el semen del lobo. Tan denso y caliente. Fluyó por sus entrañas como un delicioso elixir. Y sintió cómo su propio semen manchaba también su pecho en ese mismo momento, abundante como si se hubiera contenido durante semanas, manchando el pelaje del vientre del lobo. Y lo que sucedió después le pilló por sorpresa. Sintió la base de aquel miembro ensancharse dentro de él. Estaba atrapado dentro de él, pero no importaba, ninguno de los dos hacía intención de sacarlo. Estaban unidos y ahora no podían separarse. Era perfecto.

El lobo, agotado y jadeando, se tumbó sobre Roman, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Y Roman lo acarició tiernamente, casi como si fuera su mascota –aunque eso a Peter no le molestó–, hasta que el miembro del lobo se relajó y pudo sacarlo. Se apartó lentamente y se quedó sentado, mirando a Roman. Aún llevaba puesta la parte superior de su ropa, pero camisa y camiseta estaban rasgadas –además de ese pequeño arañazo en su pecho que ya no sangraba–, y solo quedaba intacto su abrigo negro. Su vientre estaba manchado de su propio semen. Gran parte de su cuerpo brillaba aún por su saliva. Y entre sus piernas pudo ver cómo se derramaba una sustancia blanquecina.

_Quédate dentro_ , pensó Peter.

Se estaba excitando de nuevo, quería volver a hacérselo, pero tal vez sería demasiado para aquella primera noche. Antes de que Roman se incorporara, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr, desapareciendo pronto entre los árboles. Roman se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, observando el lugar por donde se había ido. Y se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Tengo que estar realmente enfermo—murmuró. Tenía que ser así, sino, ¿cómo iba a haberse sentido tan jodidamente bien? Follar con un lobo. Con Peter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Más fanfics y yaoi en mi blog: http://kirah69.blogspot.com


End file.
